My worst nightmare
by XxVanitasAngelxX
Summary: Zelda doesn't want to tell her friends including Link that Dark Link is torturing her. How will she ever get out of this mess? Rated T for torture, and some romance FINALLY COMPLETED !
1. Chapter 1: You ran into a pole

**A/N: What up viewers. I gotta new story for ya'll and it's gonna good I promise**

**I don't own this game, but if I did, Pit would be mine and nobody else can have him. Enjoy**

_My worst nightmare_

Zelda was walking in the woods late at night. She was having thoughts of her own thinking what she would for the rest of her life. Well she was only 17-years old. And she's gotta do something in her life.

_**There's gotta be something to do than just… being a princess. I need romance I need action. But most importantly… I need suspense. **_She thought. Then she heard a noise come from behind

"*gasp*… hello?" She said. Then the sound came closer and closer, and Zelda started running as fast as she could. She then tripped and fell and didn't noticed when she was punch in the face. Then she felt something go in her private area and was reentering her private area. She looked up and saw Dark Link. Link's shadow. Zelda fiercely kicked him off and ran to get away. But he grabbed her by her foot and dragged her rough on the ground. But was giving up. She kicked him in the chest and ran once again ran. But Dark Link came fast caught Zelda in time. He began to beat her up badly and whispered, "You won't tell anyone about this." and vanished into thin air. Zelda ran and made it back to the mansion. She tried to not let anyone see her. When she went in her dorm, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a busted lip, bruises on her arms, and a black eye. She cleaned herself and had to make sure no one knows about. She changed into her PJ's and went to sleep. Or tries to.

The next day, Zelda went to the cafeteria and saw her friends, Peach and Samus.

"Hi Zelda!" Peach said excitingly. Zelda smiled fakely at them and sat down slowly.

"Is everything okay Zelda?" Asked Samus.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Peach asked. Since Zelda had a black eye, she didn't want her friends to know what happened. Samus quickly removed the sunglasses from her face. They both gasped and widen their eyes in shock.

"*gasp* Zelda! What happened to you?' Said Peach.

"Nothing I… I ran into a pole." She replied

"It doesn't look like you ran into a pole. It looks like someone jumped you." Responded Samus.

"Who did this to you anyway?"

Zelda was about to answer until she saw Dark Link behind her friends. She remembered what he said, and then he disappeared from behind.

"No one. I ran into a pole." Zelda got up and was speed walking. She was going back into her dorm when Link caught her walking by.

"Hey Zelda." He said.

"Uhh hey Link." She said blocking half of her face. Link saw how she looked when she was quickly walking by.

"Are you okay Zelda?" He asked.

"Uhh… yeah I'm fine." She answered while looking away. Link quickly moved Zelda's arm and the black eye on her face.

"Zelda… what happened?

"I ran into pole." She lied.

"Zelda I know your always innocent. You can tell me the truth."

Zelda wanted to tell him, but Dark Link came behind him looked her dead in the eyes.

"Nothing Link. Like I said… I ran into a pole." Zelda went into her room, and locked the door.

"What just happened last night? I was minding my own business and then suddenly… I get jumped." She said to herself. Zelda felt tired and fell asleep. Dark Link appeared out of nowhere and watched her sleep.

"You will be mine princess." Dark said smirking evilly at her.

Zelda has been Dark Link's next target and is in deep trouble.

**AN: If you run into a pole, would you seriously get a black eye?**

**Plz R&R and thanks fro reading my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't tell anyone

**AN: If you ran into pole you do not get a black eye.**

**Here's my next chapter everyone**

Later that day, Zelda woke up feeling kind of sick. She went to the bathroom and saw that she looked worst than before. She ran to the toilet and began to throw up. After that she went downstairs and saw her friends again.

"Hey guys." She said normally.

"HEY ZELDA!" Samus and Peach said.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was told not tell what happened to me." Zelda explained.

"Wait… what? You can't tell us the truth when you got that black eye? Asked Samus.

"I wish I could… but if I do, he might come and hurt me again."

"WHO?" They both said to her.

"I said too much." Zelda got up and ran out the mansion. She was in the back yard thinking what will she do now that Dark Link is after. Then darkness emerged then came Dark Link.

"Hello Princess." He said.

"Why did you jumped me like that last night?" Zelda asked.

"If you tell anyone I'll do it worst." Dark explained.

"What…?"

"Just don't tell anyone." Dark Link then disappeared from her sight.

"I've got find Link." Zelda said. She looked everywhere for Link. She asked everyone if they seen him but some of them said they had no idea. She called out for his once more until Zelda spotted him.

"LINK!" She yelped his name.

"Thank goodness I found you. I need your help."

"You always need my help Zelda. That's why I saved you." Said Link.

"But this is serious. Someone is after me and is going to jump me and I need your help."

"*sighs* Alright what's your problem?"

"I need you to…" Zelda whispered to Link. Link widen his and took Zelda to his dorm.

"Are you sure it's him?" He asked.

"Yeah… but he told me not to tell anyone or else he'll do something worst to me."

"Don't worry Zelda. As long as you stay here with me, he'll won't hurt you." Link comforted Zelda.

"Uhh link?"

"Yes?"

"Just how long do I have to stay here?"

"Until he comes and tries to hurt you."

Now that Link is there to protect Zelda, Dark Link had other plans to find a way to get to her.

**A/N: That's all I have for but more will come to you soon**

**Read & review plz**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom?

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I've been thinking hard on this one so here it is enjoy**

Zelda's been in Link's dorm for quite awhile and hasn't seen any of her smash friends. She didn't even get to brawl with anyone. Not one. Link always go down to the cafeteria and brings her food. But he doesn't want her to eat alone. So he eats with her so nothing won't happen to her. It was time for bed, and the two hylains were in bed holding each other in their arms. Zelda couldn't sleep, so Link had to stay up with her.

"Link? Aren't you taking this thing a little too far? I mean.. you are my hero but Dark Link isn't that serious." She said.

"Zelda, He jumped you and tried to kill you. I don't want him to put his hands on you." He replied. Zelda smiled and kissed him good night. She felt tired and went into a deep sleep. Dark Link came out of the darkness and saw the two hylains sleeping.

_**Sleep me princess. Once Link is gone, you'll be in the darkness with me once and for all. **_He disappeared and the coldness was emerging the room. Zelda felt it and was freezing.

"Link?" She said with a shiver.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm cold." Link pulled her closer to him and covered her with blankets.

Zelda woke up and went to the bathroom and notice the black eye was almost gone. She ran to link and shook him to wake him.

"Link, Link wake up!"

"What?"

"Look! The black eye is gone." Link saw her eye and she was right, their was nothing to proof.

"Yeah it is gone." He responded.

"So does this mean I come out of hiding Link?"

"I don't know Zelda."

"Please Link. It's been awhile and I haven't seen anyone ever since you kept me in here."

"Alright fine I'll let you out."

"YAYY!" Zelda jumped I his arms and got dressed to get out. She quickly rushed out the mansion and felt the breeze blowing in her face. She haven't felt that in a long time. Then she heard someone calling somebody's name.

"TOON LINK? WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Pit. He saw Zelda and flew up to her.

"Zelda have you seen Toon Link? Everyone's looking for him and he's nowhere in the mansion."

"No I haven't. Link kept me in his room all for awhile." Toon Link was a smasher who can be hard to find. Even if he had his four swords crew. Sometimes they would find him out the mansion or in the mansion. But this was serious. He was nowhere in sight. Now everyone has to look in Smashville.

_**Toon Link would never go far out the mansion. So why would he be out in Smashville while-**_ Zelda mind clicked and she knew why. She ran to find Link and was trying to tell why Toon Link is out missing.

"Link I know what happened to Toon Link."

"I can't talk right now Zelda. This is an emergency."

"But what I'm saying is an emergency." Then Ike and Marth came in and told Link he has to come with them to find his brother.

"Zelda I need you stay here until I come back." He said.

"But I need to tell you something."

"Be a good girl and stay here. I'll be back." Link and his friends left his dorm while Zelda sat by the window watching sky waiting for it to set and turn blue.

_**Why he won't listen to me? I'm trying to tell him how Toon Link was lost but he just keeps ignoring me. **_Zelda did nothing but just stare out the window for a long time.

**AN: I hope you guys like how did this. But soon there will be more of this once I think about how it's going to be written. Thank u and R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Link

**A/N: Sorry bout the delays of my story everyone. Now that I'm here, here's a new story for ya'll. Enjoy**

Zelda has been waiting for Link all day. She was really getting worried them. She tried calling him on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. Then she tried texting him, but there was no new messages. It was going on 10PM and still wasn't back. Zelda couldn't wait any longer so she got ready for bed. She put on her purple nightgown and tucked herself in.

_**Link, Toon Link, where ever you are, please come home. I'm worried about you. **_Zelda thought. She fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about them. Suddenly, the room was getting cold, and the lights flashed out, and Zelda woke up in shiver. She heard whispering surrounding her. Nobody wasn't there but she heard a voice called her name.

"Zelda." A voice called.

"Whose there?" Asked Zelda.

"Zelda… come to me." Zelda covered her body with her blanket. Then darkness emerged and Dark Link appeared. Zelda saw the blood-red eyes staring at her. She tried to look away, but it was distracting.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She studderd. Dark Link didn't respond. All he could do was stand there and look at her perversely. Zelda ran for the door and tried to open it. But it locked by his power. And there was no way she would jump out the window. Dark Link walked up to Zelda pulled her up close.

"Let go of me!" Zelda yelled.

"Sshhh…" He whispered. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. Sooner or later, he got on top of her. Zelda tried to kick him off, but the strength of his arms were to strong. Zelda yelped for help but no one didn't seem to answer. Dark Link kept her quiet by kissing her passionately. Zelda tried to back off, but somehow, she returned it. She locked her arms around the back of his neck and resumed kissing him. Dark Link trailed his hands down to her waist. Then he went lower, and deeper. Zelda widen her eyes and noticed what he was about to do to her. He was starting to get in her.

"Dark…?" She whispered. Dark Link placed his finger on her lips and resumed his task. He went up and down on her and was going slowly. Zelda face was burning red. She turned her head at the window was thinking about Link. She wondered if he'll be back tomorrow, but she wasn't worried now. She was focused on Dark Link. She turned her head back at him and saw that he was going faster and harder on her.

"Oh Dark… more." She moaned. Meanwhile, while she was enjoying his pleasure, Pit and Roy was walking down the hall and heard loud moaning coming by.

"Roy, do hear that?" Asked Pit. Roy put his ear on the door heard the moaning.

"That's sound like Zelda. Link must giving it to her real good." Roy replied.

"But… Link left with Ike and Marth to find Toon Link." Pit Said.

"Well whoever it is, he's giving it to her real good." Pit shrudded his shoulders and left. Roy just stood there listening to Zelda's moaning.

_**Go Zelda! Go Zelda! **_He thought.

**AN: Now that Link's gone, Zelda is starting to make expressions for Dark Link now. Thank you everyone please R&R on your way out the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: You are not the father

The sun was shining down on the window, and Zelda woke up feeling perfectly fine. She thought about Dark Link's pleasure last night and it was just wonderful. She started smiling and giggling to herself. She even rolled on the bed like a child. Then she heard male voices outside the window. She looked and Link and Toon Link. Her eyes widen and her smile turned into a frown.

"He's here… now?" She asked to herself. She quickly got in the shower so Link wouldn't know it's Dark Link's scent. Then put her nightgown in the wash, fixed her hair and got dress. Then there was a knock at the door. She answered it, and it was Link and Toon Link.

"H-hey Link… and Toon Link." She said nervously.

"Umm… how did you find Toon Link?"

"We found at Walmart trying to confront the cashier to buy him some candy." Explained Link

"Hey… it was a deal that Dark Link made." Replied Toon Link. Zelda's eyes widen when she heard the word 'Dark Link'.

"D-dark Link?" She asked.

"Yeah… but it turns out nothing happened to you right?" Said Link

"N-no not all. Listen Link, it was really nice of you to let me stay in your dorm but I gotta go now. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." Zelda left the two hero's alone and went back to her own dorm. She did kind of left a little weird, and her stomach was giving her pain.

"What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm on my period but I'm not. Oh-no…" Zelda ran to the bathroom and began to throw-up. Why was her body acting like this? Has anything gone wrong?

_**Why do I keep throwing-up every time? Am I sick or something? I don't look sick or feel sick. I'm fine. **_Zelda thought then she looked into the mirror and saw that she looked fine.

"I'm Fine."

Zelda went downstairs to the main hall. She saw her friends and went up to them.

"Hey girls."

"Oh hey Zelda. Are feel better now? Said Peach.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Great. Because your… going to have a match with me." Replied Samus with a sly smile.

"What? But I just got here."

"That's okay. Link sign you up already." Peach happily said to her.

"*mumbling* Dammit Link." Zelda mumbled. But since she was in Link's dorm for awhile, she could do some fighting skills on Samus. Samus picked a final destination as their stage.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Called the announcer. The began to brawl. Everyone watched them fight for hours and hours. Samus and Zelda were sweating bullets but still had speed in them.

"Ready to give up Zelda?" Samus said in a sarcastic way. Zelda smiled started deeply into her eyes.

"Bring it on bitch." She replied back to her. Then they jump high in the air. They was about perform their next move until Zelda crouch down and held her stomach. She fell hard on the floor and stayed still. Samus gasped and checked to see if was okay.

"Zelda? Zelda are you okay? Zelda!" she yelled. But Zelda didn't answer. This was serious. Samus ran out to get help. Zelda said thoughts in her mind.

_**Samus… I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm… fine.**_ Her thoughts fainted and she blacked out. Many hours later, Zelda woke up and found herself in the infirmary room, laying on the bed. She saw Dr. Mario and Link.

"Zelda… were awake." Said Link hugging her.

"Link, what's going on?" She asked him.

"You fainted during the match. But you seem okay." Then Dr. Mario made a frown and turn to the two Hylains. Held a clipboard which was Zelda's results.

"Actually… it's more than just being okay." He said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda said lifting herself up.

"Zelda… has anything gone wrong with you lately?"

"Well… I've been throwing-up that's for sure."

"Well it's seems to me that… your pregnant."

"SAY WHAT!" Yelled Link.

"Wait… how can I be pregnant?"

"Yeah I mean… me and Zelda haven't had sex in 2 months."

"Really? Cause I tested both of you and Link… you don't seem to be a match with this baby." Zelda widen her eyes and turned to Link.

"What do you mean… I'm not a match with this baby?"

"I'm saying your not the father for this child." Zelda kept herself quiet. She started breathing roughly and tried to calm down.

"So… your saying there's someone else?" She asked."Yes Zelda. There might be someone who has this match of your child."

This cannot be good. Link doesn't know that Zelda had sex with Dark Link, and might be the father of this child. How will she explain this to Link now?

**AN: Oh-no. Zelda is in really deep trouble now. How do you think she'll explain this to Link? Plz R&R from your ideas**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm sorry

**Sorry bout the uploads folks. 5 people and one pc? That's trouble right there. Alright here's my new chap ppls.**

After two weeks knowing about her pregnancy, Zelda and Link got out of the infirmary. But it wasn't how they expected to be. They always come out with a grin on their faces. But now, this is different. Their attitudes changed into anger and guilt. Zelda had a guilt look on her face, and Link had an anger look on his face. Zelda tried everything to make him talk, but nothing seemed to work. She even took Link's hat off, but he didn't acknowledged to chase after her. So Zelda put his hat back on his head and started walking with silence. Too much silence (Just say something already).

"Link… can we talk about this?" Zelda pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it Zelda." Link said angrily.

"But if we don't talk about this, you'll be miserable about it for a long time. And you'll forget about me." Link looked into Zelda cold blue puppy dog eyes. He sighed and grabbed her arm fiercely. So fiercely, his nails were pinching her. He led her to the main hall were everyone was.

"Okay Zelda… talk." Link announced.

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda whispered to him.

"You said Let's talk about this. And were talking about this right now… in front of everyone."

"But Link? I meant privacy. Not public." Everyone was hearing Link and Zelda's conversation. Zelda was now embarrassed.

"Okay Zelda now that were talking about this now, why don't you tell me whose the father of this baby and why is he." Link said out loud.

"Link please. Your embarrassing me." Zelda said with her face all red with guilt. Everyone mumbled under their breath.

"Zelda your pregnant?" Peach said. They all gasped.

"Yes…" Zelda muttered.

"And Link… is he the father of this baby?" Asked Samus.

"…No." Then Roy remembered about what he heard in Link's room.

"Oh yeah. Zelda was having sex with some guy while you were out looking for Toon Link." He explained. Everyone widen their opened their mouths. Pit threw his head back and sighed.

"What have you've been hearing… through that door?" Pit asked.

"Oh I've been hearing some moaning and groaning and names moaning and-"

"Names?" Link cut him off.

"Yeah. Zelda's been moaning some guys name." Link turned back to Zelda and glared at her. Now he'll know who it is.

"Zelda you had sex with someone?" Link asked.

"…Yes." She answered.

"Who was it?" Zelda wish she could tell him. But she didn't want to get hurt. Everyone was quiet, waiting for her to respond.

"Zelda if you don't tell who it was right now-"

"IT WAS DARK LINK!" Yelled Roy.

"ROY!" Yelled everyone. Link couldn't believed what he heard. He felt his own heart shatter into pieces.

"Link… I am so sorry I-" Zelda cried but was cut of by Link.

"Your sorry? You had sex with my shadow and you didn't tell me… and your sorry?" He said.

"Link please…"

"Don't please me Zelda. You know what, my mind told me that we weren't meant for each other. But instead, I listened to my heart. And now that my heart is broken… I don't think we should be Zelink anymore." Zelda gasped when she heard the word 'Zelink'. They made that name up ever since they've met in Hyrule.

"No… Link don't say that." Zelda pleaded letting tears run down her face. Link didn't answer. He turned away from her and gave her silence.

"Just leave me alone Zelda." Link said his final word to her. Zelda cried and ran to her dorm. She locked the door so no one could get in. she fell on her bed and covered her face on her pillow. Tear stains were on the pillow, her face was red and wet all over.

_**This was all my fault. If should have went outside in the dark, none of this would have ever happened.**_ Zelda thought. Her heart was broken and shattered. She felt empty inside until it grew back dark, black, and cold. Her anger was so strong, she trashed her room. She threw her clothes and stuff everywhere. She ripped up papers and broke items into pieces. She ruined her bed punched holes in the wall. She saw the picture of her and Link together at Hyrule. She wanted to ruin it, but she couldn't. it was the most precious thing she only had. She laid it on the floor and let a small tear fall onto it. Then Dark Link emerged from the darkness and came from behind Zelda. The lust in his blood red eyes told him that it was time for her to be in the darkness.

"Yes… let the anger come to you. Let it grow inside of you, beautiful." He said to her. Zelda knew it was him but didn't want to look at him.

"But if I let that happen, I'll be in the darkness." She said. Dark Link sat behind her caressed her neck and planted kisses on it.

"Yes. But you can live your life with romance, humor, and suspense." he whispered to her. Zelda widen her eyes. She's been wanting that all her life, but not this way.

"I did want all those things to happen to me… but not like this." She muttered.

"I can change that for you. Only if you'll join the darkness with me." Zelda stayed silent. She picked up the picture and looked at Link. She sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Tell me how." She told him. Dark Link smirked and chuckled.

Meanwhile, Link, Samus, and Peach were in the sitting room doing nothing but just thinking about what happened earlier.

"I don't believe it. Zelda's pregnant, and she didn't even tell me?" Peach Said. "I've could've thrown a baby shower."

"Peach, this serious. There is going to be no baby shower." Samus said. She couldn't stop seeing Link's expression on his face. She walked over to him and wanted to talk to him.

"Link?" Samus said kindly. "I know that your upset but… Zelda loves you. She always has. I don't know how long but I know that she loves you."

"But did you realized what she did to me?" Link answered. "She betrayed me."

"She betrayed you for not listening to her."

"What?"

"Ever since we came her, she's been telling me that you weren't focused on her. You ignored her, you decline her… everything she's done for you, you didn't accept." Link now understand why Zelda betrayed him. To get his attention. He felt so bad now, he made a mistake.

"What have I done. This was all my fault. Now she won't forgive me."

"She will Link." Peach said. "Zelda always forgives everyone's apologizes." Link quickly ran upstairs to Zelda. But he couldn't opened the her door. He used his sword to slice the door in half. Once he entered her room, everything was ruined. Samus and Peach caught up with him and saw her room too. They all walked slowly, trying not to step on any glass and clothing. Link found the picture of him and Zelda. He was so glad that it was torn, broken or anything. Then he felt a paper behind the frame and turned to the back. It was the note that Zelda wrote. (Hey that rhymes. Note, wrote)

_Link, I understand what you said to me. Maybe we weren't right for each other. Zelink was never a life for us to begin with. I'm going away and never coming back. I love you Link. Always and will._

_Goodbye,_

_Zelda_

Link crumbled up the note and threw it on the floor. He palmed his face for sadness that Zelda was gone, and was never going to see her again.

"I was too late." He muttered. "She's gone, and she's never coming back." Samus and Peach comfort him and felt the same way. Zelda was gone forever.

**Kinda long, but it was good. Plz read and review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: After our breakup

**It's been a long, long, LONG time since I wrote this story and I thought it through...hopefully. Anyways, let's continue our long gone story.**

Zelda and Dark Link entered the dark realm holding each others hands. Zelda was shivering and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled when he heard her teeth chattering and felt her body shake on him.

"Dark...I'm so...cold. Aren't you?" She said with her chattering teeth.

"Zelda...I'm used to the cold. But now that your with me, you'll get used to it." They walk threw the dark streets. They saw dark images walking pass by them. They went to the dark woods until they arrived at his hide out. It was a nice place. Except that it was dark and cold. Zelda rubbed her arms for warmth. And everytime she let out air from her mouth, she could see her breath, all white mist and frozen.

"Hungry?" Dark asked. But Zelda was lost in her mind. She was thinking of something, or _someone_. "ZELDA!" He yelled at her this time.

"Huh?" She said getting her mind focused on him.

"I said are you hungry?"

"No I'm not...feeling well. Umm...where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall." Zelda followed the direction his finger was pointing at. As she was walking down the hall, Dark Link stared at her behind. The lust in his eyes told him to run up to her and pin her against the wall. Once she turned to the door, he lost his thought on her. Zelda laid in the bed holding her stomach, believing that she's pregnant. How was she going to tell Dark that he's the father of their child? Will he be mad? Will he abuse her? Well there was only one way to find out, and that's telling him the truth. The bed was nice and comfy too, so she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming peacefully. Dark Link stepped in the room and found the princess sleeping in his bed. He made a smirk at her, realizing how beautiful was when she sleeps. He then crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her cheek.

"Sweet dreams my princess." He whispered in her ear, and dozed off to sleep.

Link barely could sleep. His mind was mostly on Zelda. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done to her.

"Zelda...I'm...I'm sorry. I feel so alone without you." He said to himself. Then the door opened and Link saw his brothers, Toon Link and Young Link. They felt bad for their brother and decided to comfort him.

"We felt bad for you and wanted to make you feel better." Young Link said to him.

"We don't want to see you like this Link, it'll make us feel sad too." Toon Link added. Link couldn't say nothing but smile at his brothers. He laid out the blankets and the two young hylians climbed into the bed. One was on the right side of Link, and the other on the left side. All three of them snuggled with each other and felt warm.

"Good night big brother Link." The two hylians said to him. Link just smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Good night little bros." Link finally said to them. And they all dozed off to sleep, having good dreams. _Good night, Zelda. _He said to himself, hoping that she was okay.

The next morning, Zelda woke up feeling sort of low. She was not in the mood today. She went into the bathroom and noticed her hair went from brown, to black.

"What the..." She said with a confusion look on here face. Dark Link came in the bathroom and liked the way how she was now.

"What the hell happen to my hair?" Zelda asked him.

"Well, now that with the darkness, your becoming one of the dark images." He explained.

"So, now that I'm here...I will become a dark image? That's impossible. I don't even have a dark image."

"You don't have to have a dark image. You _are _the dark image. The darkness that's inside of you, comes out of you." Zelda's face went pale. It was all coming true. And since she was pregnant, she wasn't in the mood telling him about it.

Link was woken up by his brothers who shook him with excitement.

"LINK! LINK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" They both said. Link rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey...guys. What's up?"

"You have a match in an hour." Young said.

"Guys...I'm not in the mood for fighting today. I feel depressed and all...and I just can't."

"Link, you gotta get your mind off of Zelda. She's gone, she's not coming back." Toon stated. Link groaned and put his pillow over his head. Toon and Young pulled off the blankets and poured water on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Link ran out of his room to dry off, while Toon and Young laughed hard at their brother. Moments later, Link came back still soaking wet, to get dressed and went back down to match with some random character. But when he got down, everyone was sitting quietly staring at him.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Link..." Ike sighed and walked up to him. "We know you missed Zelda..."

"And we do too." Peach added. "So we wanted you to join us by watching a tribute to her." Link sighed and sat down with the rest of the smashers. They watched the tribute of Zelda. Some of them sobbed, some of them cried, but some of them mostly thought about her. After the tribute, Master Hand asked everyone questions about Zelda.

"What do you think Zelda is to you guys?" He asked.

"A sister." Said Peach.

"A mother." Said Popo and Nana.

"An angel." Said Pit.

"A friend." Said Marth.

"My life." Link said. Everyone stayed quiet. "She like...the light I've been searching for. I thought I would never be in the light again...but when I first saw her...I knew that she was my light. My light that I have been looking for." After the speech he made about Zelda, everyone enjoyed it. They didn't sleep, yawned, or interrupted on it. It was like pure, poetry. They all ran to him and hugged him, and never letting go.

Zelda's eyes were turning red. Her personality was still the same, but her identity was different. She was fully a dark image. She wanted to know if it was time to tell Dark Link that she was pregnant. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Dark?" She sighed.

"Yes, princess?" He answered.

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?" Zelda sat right next to him and put her hands over his.

"Dark...I'm-"

"Hold that thought Zelda." Dark Link picked up his phone and went into the other room. Zelda sighed again.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him. He might do something worst to me. _She thought. Then Dark Link came back in the room and sat back down.

"Sorry about that. Now, what were you meaning to tell me?" He asked.

"I said that I was uhh...staying here with you forever, since Link doesn't love me anymore." She lied nervously.

"Okay...I'm glad that you are. Anyways I gotta go. I'll be back soon." Dark Link got up and left the room again. Zelda quickly ran to him before he went out the door.

"Wait! What I'm I suppose to do while your gone?"

"There's a lot of things that you can do in the dark realm. Walk around town, do some shopping, lots of stuff." Dark Link kissed her and left out. Zelda went back into the bedroom and sat down thinking what she would do in this place. She went out the house and walked to town. She sawdark images walking pass by her.

"Hmm...I wonder where I can shop for some new clothes." She said as she was trying to look for a store. She found one and went into the store. She saw alot of girls in the store talking and giggling. Then one girl came up to Zelda.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Uhh..." Zelda was dumbfound.

"Because dark images have dark names. My name is Elderisa."

"My name is uhh...Verelda." Zelda thought quickly to find a fake name.

"Verelda...that is the most...evil, most darkest name I ever heard. I LOVE IT!"

"Umm...thank you...I guess."

"Why are you wearing that hideous dress?"

"Hey! As you can see, this dress represents the royal family of-I mean...it was the only outfit I had to wear."

"Well you don't have to worry about wearing that ugly thing anymore. It's fashion time!" Elderisa grabbed Zelda's wrist and took her to the changing room. Her eyes widen when she saw lots of clothes with lots of colors but it mostly black. Zelda never seen so many clothes since she was in Hyrule. "Okay, first were gonna find the perfect outfit for you, then were gonna fix your hair, and last were gonna do your makeup, okay?" Zelda was afraid to do this. Once they change everything of her, she won't look like herself anymore. She took a deep breath and turned to the mirror.

"Alright...I'll do it."

**So what do you think? Do you like it, love it, appropriate it? Well if you do, please R&R if you can. And I am so sorry about the delays I was thinking what would happen next in the story. Thank you everyone and I am signing out! **


	8. Chapter 8: After our breakup Pt 2

**Okay everyone here's another chapter. I'm going to do Zelda's POV first, and then Link's. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Zelda's POV_

I came out the dressing room so the girls can see how I look. I was wearing a purple strapless shirt with a black sweater which the sleeves stopped at half of my arms. I had on black pants and black long boots, which were heels. Their eyes and mouth widen. They loved how I looked. Elderisa grabbed my arm and took me to the hair salon. When we got there, I saw girls getting their hair done. I loved their style, but Elderisa said mines will be much better than theirs. The pain was killing me. The hair stylist kept yanking my hair and combing it real hard. Next, she washed my hair and then began to flat iron it. She did flips at the end of my hair. Last, she added purple tracks on some parts of my hair. She turned the chair to the mirror so I can see. When I looked, I felt as if I didn't know who I was anymore. But I kinda did like it. Then she began to do my makeup. I had on purple eye shadows, longer eyes lashes, and light purple make up. Elderisa did my nails. I thanked everyone and went back to Dark's hide out. I wondered if he would like the way I looked. Then my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello...?" I said.

"Zelda? Is really you?"

"Peach! Wha-what are you doing on the phone?" I couldn't believe best friend, or _was_ my best friend, was talking to me.

"I wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Why do you care?"

"Because Zelda, we miss you! Even Link misses you."

"Yeah, right. I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Zelda...how can you say that? I thought you loved him."

"I did...but I have moved on."

"Zelda," From that minute I hung up the phone. I felt hot tears running down my face. Part of me didn't care anymore, but deep down in my heart, I missed him so much.

_Link's POV_

I paced around my room, praying that Zelda would come back. Then Peach came in with a sad face.

"Well? What did she say?" I told her.

"She said...she doesn't care about us anymore. And...she doesn't love you." She said sadly. I didn't believe it.

"No, that's not true. Zelda loves me, and she always will."

"So what are you gonna do now, Link?"

"I'm gonna call her again, and tell her how much she loves me."

"Well, I hope it works." She left my room while I was thinking how to explain this to Zelda.

Zelda and Dark were in the bedroom having sex.(A/N:while she's pregnant?) Dark was a bit too rough on her, but it was worth it.

"Augh-augh-D-dark, m-more, giving me more." She moaned. Dark smirked and went deeper. "Yes...right there...oh Dark take me, make me yours."

"You are mine...beautiful." Dark groaned. They've reached their climax, and was catching their breath. They were in each other's arms, feeling their sweat. "That was great Zelda."

"Yeah. But you do know that in a couple of months, your sex life will be over, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember...when I told you I've been meaning to tell you something?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well...I lied. The truth is...I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry...but I don't know if your the father. Link isn't so I guess it might be-Mmph..." Dark cut her off by kissing her fiercely.

"Zelda...don't you know how long I've been waiting for this day to come? I always wanted to have a baby with you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Doesn't that sound like you was gonna rape me?"

"Okay let's get some rest so we can go to the hospital find out if this my baby." Zelda turned away from him. As she was beginning to fall asleep, she felt his strong arms wrapped her waist and pulling her to his built chest. "I love you Zelda. So much." He kissed her cheek and then her neck. Zelda turned red and fell asleep. Or tries to.

It was going on 12AM in the morning, and I wasn't alseep. I carefully untangled Dark's arms, and slowly got out of bed. I went out the door and took a walk in the woods. I was enjoying the quiet moment until my phone rang again

"Ugh, what now..." I harshly yanked it out from my robe's pocket. I couldn't see the name of the person so I yelled, "WHAT!"

"Zelda?"

"...Link?" I haven't heard his voice in a minute. "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Because I wanna talk to you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too but...you know I can't come back."

"Zelda I know I messed up but I want to you again. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was shocked, that's all."

"Yeah well you shouldn't thought about that when you had the chance."

"Zelda, what's happen to you?"

"I joined the darkness, that's what happened."

"Where's the Zelda I know?"

"She's gone, dead, history."

"But I know there's part of you that's alive somewhere." I stopped thought for a moment. There was part of me that _is_ alive somewhere. Then darkness came back to me.

"...No, there isn't Link."

"Zelda..."

"Good-bye...Link." I hung up the phone and started crying. Why was this happening to me? To Link? To us?

I knew that deep down in Zelda's heart was still some light in her. I just had to help her find it. She's my love, my angel, my princess, my light.

**Phew...I another dumb day of writing. Alright this has been Kurodarkness14 giving you a new chapter of My worst nightmare. Plz review...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: I was wrong

**Today was the most shocking day. One, I stayed up all night, and it's my third time. And two, I found Pikeabolt on Deviantart. Okay enough chit-chat, let's continue the story.**

Zelda sat quietly in the infirmary room, while Dark was in the other room waiting. Then the doctor came in with Zelda's tests results.

"Well Zelda...it looks like Dark is the match of your baby." He said positively.

"Are you sure? Can't I take the test again, just to make sure?"

"Haha, Zelda you've already taken it twice, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Besides, there's nothing wrong having a baby."

"Yeah, but with a dark image? That's impossible."

"But do you love him?"

"Dark? I have no feelings for him, but the sex is great."

"What about Link?"

"How...what do you know about Link?"

"Because..." The doctor smiled and began to transform. "I know."

"M-master Hand?"

"Zelda, you may look evil on the outside, but inside, there's still some good in you."

"Master Hand, there is nothing left in me that's good. Link broke my heart, and there's nothing I can do to revive it. Link doesn't love me anymore."

"But do _you _love him?" Zelda stayed quiet. What if she did love him? "Just think about it Zelda. Because what your doing is a mistake, and you will realize it." And from that, Master Hand was gone.

_What if he's right? Am I making a mistake? If I still love Link, will he love me back? _Zelda got out of the room meeting up with Dark.

"Well...what'd he say Zelda?" Dark said. Zelda sighed and touched the side of his face and smiled.

"Yep it's...it's your baby." She stated. Dark smiled back at her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh Zelda I'm so happy."

"Yeah...me too." She embraced him more by hugging tighter. Since Zelda's heart was dark, Dark's eyes began to glow. He made a smirk on his face, and began squeezing her, which made her suffocate. "Dark...y-your c-crushing...me..." Zelda saw blurriness from her eyes. She heard Dark laugh evilly, and blacked out.

Link knew that Zelda was in trouble, and was hurt. He just knew in his mind, but in his heart, he knew that she loved him.

"I can't live like this anymore. I have to bring Zelda back here where she can be safe again." Commanded Link.

"Link, Didn't you read what the note said? She's not coming back." Peach said softly to him.

"I don't care what the fucking note says Peach! I want Zelda to come back!" Link never yelled at Peach. She gasped at what she heard and ran out crying.

"There goes the princess of tears." Ike said sarcastically, which made Falco and Wolf laugh.

"Link, I know you miss Zelda so much, but you gotta let her go man. And a guy who cries over a girl who left him, that's just being a fucking _pussy_ dude." Pit said with a shamed look on his.

"WHAT!" Link asked shockingly.

"Hey man, I'm just saying. But what I'm really saying, is that Zelda's happy from where she is now."

"Okay...let's rephrase your opinion Pit. She's with Dark Link who is my evil counterpart. Two...she's in a dark place where people are evil and apathetic. And three...what if she's hurt? What if she's lost? And this has been on my mind for awhile. What if Dark rapes or _raped_ her?" Everyone stood silent. Pit never thought of that. Now they were all worried about Zelda. Peach came back in with tissues in her hands.

"What did I miss?" She said sadly to everyone.

"If Zelda is being raped or gonna be raped by-" Ike said but stopped himself before he went any further. He turned to Peach who was already crying.

"!" She ran out the room again and cried all the way upstairs into her dorm.

Zelda woke up in bed with her hands and legs chained on each corner on the bed. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called.

"Just you and me, princess." Said a dark cold familiar voice. Couldn't see who it was, but she knew that voice from anywhere.

"Dark, what are you doing? Why I'm I like this?"

"Cause you do know how long I've been waiting for this." Dark slowly took off his shirt and climbed on the bed. His body hovered over hers. He ripped her shirt roughly and started licking her breast. Zelda whimpered and moaned, wanting him to stop.

"What...are you gonna do...to me?"

"Something I've should've done a long time ago." At this moment, Zelda knew what he was doing to her. He started licking her neck and then bitting it hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ouch that's gotta hurt. Well I hope you enjoyed it well.**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm coming Zelda

**Okay, not the way how I planned to write it, but let's see if I can give it my best shot... -**_cracks my knuckles and wiggles them_**-**

Zelda laid still on the bed. Feeling pain, everywhere on body. Purple marks on her arms and legs. Hot tears running down her cheeks, red puffy eyes burning when she couldn't blink for a second. Clothes torn off, revealing her exposed body. She was messed up. Dark _molested_ her.

He _abused _her.

He _raped_ her. She slowly sat up and grabbed her sheikah robe and slipped it on her. She wiped her tears away, and began holding her stomach, making sure her baby was okay.

"I...I was wrong. I was wrong about _you_. About _me_. About _us_." She whispered. She slowly lifted her hand and gently touched her bruised arm. She winced at the pain she was feeling, trying to hold back the tears. "Now I feel your pain. And I know how it feels...because it hurts really bad." Then she cried for a second when the door began to open. She quickly wiped her tears away when she saw Dark come in the room. She saw him smirking her and his blood-red crimson eyes staring perversely at her. Then she look away.

"Why...why did you do this to me?" She cried. Then he chuckled.

"It's what you wanted princess. Your the one who wanted all this to happen." He told her while smirking. But Zelda misunderstood.

"I don't understand."

"You, my dear, wanted romance, humor, action, and _suspense_." Zelda gasped quietly. Now she understood what he was saying.

"That's right...I did wanted those. But not like this. I never wanted this to happen. And you said you would help me."

"Did you think I would help get all those in your life? Do I look trustworthy to you?"  
>"..."<p>

"Exactly my point."

"...But you said you wanted to have a baby with me. Or were you just lying to me?"

"I am Link's evil side, aren't I? And evil always lies." He left the room, leaving Zelda alone, in pain. She let out all the tears come out of her eyes.

"Why must I've been so stupid? If I should have gone out for a walk on that night, none of this should have ever happened. Ever..." Zelda slapped her forehead and buried her face in her hands. Then she looked back up, a window. She walked up two it and stared outside, seeing the forest. She looked at the door Dark left out of, and then back at the window. _I've got to get out of here._ Zelda's thought said. She opened the window, so she won't feel any pain on her arms. When it was fully opened. She quickly jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground. Yelped when she hit her bruised leg. She got up and ran into the woods. Dark came back in and noticed that Zelda was not in the room. But he little did he know, he saw that window was opened. Walk over to it and smelt her scent. He knew where she ran off to.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me." He said with a smirk he jumped out the window and followed her track. Zelda was still running in the woods, but was too weak too run fast. She tripped on a trees roots and fell flat on the side of her face. She couldn't run anymore, but she had to. She tried to get up, but the pain and aches kept growing on her and made her fall back down. Her right ear twitched when she heard footsteps coming the way she ran from. She saw a bush and went into it. She had to make sure she wasn't seen by him. When Dark arrived at the spot she was in, he smelt her scent again. Zelda tried to keep herself quiet when the bushes were making her itch. She

wanted to, but she didn't want to get caught. Dark took one more sniff, and then ran fast like some vampire. She sighed and then got out of the bush.

_Scratch that_. S

he said in her mind. After the scratching moment, Zelda began walking. She had to make sure she wasn't followed.

Link had told the Master Hand that he had to get Zelda. Be he needed to open the portal for him first. But he refused to.

"Please Master Hand. Zelda is in great danger! You have to open the port so I can save her!" Link pleaded.

"Link, I know you miss her and all, but she said she's not coming back. She made her decision." Master Hand told him.

"That decision she made was wrong! Dark might do something horrible to her!"

"Like what?"

"He might rape her! Or worst...he might _kill_ her!" Master Hand froze for a moment.

"Alright, you win. Just be careful Link."

"I will." Master Hand opened the portal and Link went in it. He turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." And then it closed.

Zelda was humming softly to herself. She was even talking to her baby. Wondering if it would be a boy or a girl.

"If you a girl...I would name you, Mirella, Jade, or Stacy. But if you were a boy, I might name you Justin, Sora, or um...uh..."

"Or Dark?" Said Dark who came behind Zelda.

"Yeah or even..." Zelda stopped herself and quickly turned around. Dark pushed her against the tree and held her wrist tight which made her whimper and whine. "Let...me...go..."

"If I do that, you'll run away from me again." He lifted her arms up and they were right by her head. She struggled to get loose, but he gripped tighter than ever. Zelda had no choice but to give up. She stopped struggling and let her shoulders rest. She closed her eyes, and turned away.

"I surrender..." She said. Dark laughed evilly and loosed his grip. He pick her up, and threw her behind his back. He carried her all the way back to his hideout. _I'm sorry...Link_.

Link made it to the Dark world. He knew he had to find Zelda somewhere. He just had to find hr sent. He turned into his wolf form and began sniffing for the right scent.

_Don't worry Zelda, I'll find you. If it's the last thing I do..._

**I'm starting to run out of ideas. I hope you guys wouldn't mind sharing your ideas about is story, would you? Anyways I tried making it the best chappie, but it took me a very long time to figure this out. I already have the idea on how to end this story, but I can't figure out the rest. Oh well. Send in your reviews or ideas about this story. laterz**


	11. Chapter 11: A Miscarriage?

**Hey everyone I'm here for another late chapter of 'My Worst Nightmare'! And now that it's April (Going on May…), I really need to get back on planning my stories and how their gonna turn out soon. But let's get back to this one. Oh and it's Zelda's POV again this time.**

I was thrown on the floor… hard, when he grabbed my arm roughly and yanked it. It hurt so much, but not as much as my stomach giving me pain. He was giving me more bruises than ever. I trusted him when I wanted to be with him, but I was wrong… you CAN'T trust anyone. I got up and looked him in the face, with fear running in me. He pushed me on the bed and sat on top of me. He pounced on me really hard and began winding up hurting me. I felt hot tears running down my face. I wanted to hold in my moan but I couldn't, kept going in deeper and harder. I tried to push him off of me but he was so strong, so powerful to fight back. He reached his climax and got off, leaving me froze, bruised, and broken. He looked at with that smirk of his and walked back to me, giving a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my spine shiver so I jumped a little as I whimpered. Then he whispered softly in my ear; "I know you enjoyed it, Princess." I didn't move a single body after that. I was all alone, in the bed, cold and scared. I really missed Link. My hero who I once loved. And now that I'm pregnant by Dark, he doesn't forgive or love me anymore. This is my worst nightmare

-.-

I had to find Zelda and bring her back to me, no matter what it takes, I'll find her. But I needed to do is find her scent, and it was difficult finding it her in the Dark Realm. Then a scent hit me, I ran to it until I found Zelda's dress outside lying on the ground unintended. I smelled the scent and it was still fresh, thank Goddesses I found it. Now all I had to do was find the match of the scent somewhere in the air. I know she was somewhere, I can feel running in my blood. I ran into the woods to follow the scent, but I had no idea there'd be so many trees, and lots of different scents too.

-.-

I held my stomach as I was still laying down the bed. My eyes were looking up at the ceiling, never looking at something else. My mind was everything that happened in the past. Sometimes I wish I could change everything that happened, and felt like nothing ever went wrong, just everything that was normal. Then I heard the door and knew he wanted to rape me again. This was like the fifth time I've been raped by the same person over and over. I didn't bother looking at him so I just stayed at my current position.

"Hey, Princess…" He said with that cool tone of his.

"What do you want from this time?" I said in a angry low voice.

"Well I, just wanted to tell you something…"

"About what? There's nothing that you and I can talk about!" I snapped.

"Fine, be that way. I was hoping that I may find a way to solve all of your problems…"

"You can't solve any of my problems… because you keep making more of them!"

"Then I guess you don't wanna talk about how I can that baby of yours will get of mind." I gasped quietly and slowly sat up.

"You… you can?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but I wanted to hear him talk.

"Alright… state your business."

"Well this whole baby thing of yours doesn't seem to work out between you and me. And since your not sure about going through your pregnancy, I've decide that I should make you have a miscarriage." My eyes widened filled tears. I was shocked about what he said. A _miscarriage_? But that wouldn't be fair for the unborn child.

"What…?" He smirked and put his hands on my cheek softly

"don't worry, Princess. Soon everything will be back to normal. Well… you'll be here with me, of course." he made annoying chuckle that I always hated. Anger was filled within me, and so was sadness. Tears were running down again, and I had to do something to prevent it from happening.

"No…" I said quietly, hoping he would hear me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, no. there's no way your making me having a miscarriage. So… no!"

"I'm sorry, are you disobeying me, Princess?"

"Then read my lips! Forget it! N-O, no!" and at that moment, I saw his eyes glow red, his fangs popping out and was sharp. Then out of nowhere, he slapped me hard across my face. I fell on the bed, holding the side of my face that was very painful. Next thing a didn't knew is that I was on my stomach and his weight was on me! I felt his hands rub the side of my thighs and then my butt! He lifted up nightgown and whispered in my ear.

"I gave you one chance, but instead your being the little cunt you are right now. So the punishment you get is painful." I didn't want to say anything, for he was right. I was being the little cunt I was. But it didn't matter now, for this was the sixth time that I was being raped by the same person over and over.

-.-

I didn't know where was the scent, now that I lost it. I changed back into my normal form and sat under a tree. I took out the picture of me and Zelda and I looked at it with sadness.

"God, Zelda. It's all my fault. If there is anything I can do right to make it up to you… I will do that, and for you only. If… if I could just hear voice… one last time…" Then suddenly, I heard a voice. And just any voice, _Zelda's _voice! It was her blood curdling scream, coming from the north side. I transformed into my Wolf form and ran as fast as I can. The anger that was inside of me was raging and I couldn't take it anymore. He's hurting her, really bad, and I had to stop it or else… her life will be taken.

**Okay that's good for now! But this idea goes out to** **XXMesprit's MistressXX who came up with a the perfect idea for me. Okay I will need more ideas soon and then it's back into the brainstorm board. Until next time…**

_~Kurodarkness14_


	12. Chapter 12: Everyone makes mistakes

**Hey everyone, another idea from XXMesprit's MistressXX for My Worst Nightmare. Oh yeah, when may comes, I have two months left for the upcoming story, **_Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairytale. _**okay once again, Zelda's POV**

I woke up, regaining consciousness and felt the same pain. My weight was lighter than ever. And when I felt my stomach, I realized… there was nothing moving in me. I felt nothing at all, everything was empty. My baby… was gone. I cried as I held my stomach, shaking my head and thinking this was not happening to me. I'm not pregnant anymore, and Dark took it away from me. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. But that wasn't me at all, for that was a girl who was stuck in the darkness, and wanted to be free from this nightmare. Then I looked up, and saw _him _again.

"Hey there, Princess. How'd you sleep?" He said with that annoying tone I've always hated.

"You… you killed my baby! You're a sick person, Dark!" I snapped back at him when I replied. He came close to me and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my hands up as he tightened his grip on my wrists and looked me in the eyes. I was breathing with fear, thinking what he might do next. But I knew that it would be rape. He just stood there, giving my that perverted look he always gave me. He bend his head close to my neck and started kissing me there. It felt so good, but I had to resist his pleasure. But how could I? The feeling felt more passionate and wonderful… until all that changed into a sharp and deep pain. I began to scream at the top of my lungs when he went deeper into the source of my neck until blood started to pour out. I noticed everything was blurry, my eyes were getting heavy, my voice was going down, and my strength was getting weaker than ever. I loosened my arms from his neck, and my head was hanging loose when I fell into consciousness. And all I heard from Dark was; "My sweet Princess…" and then he placed me back down on the bed. After that, I saw nothing but pure black, I felt nothing but still stillness, and heard nothing but silent.

-.-

I still heard her screaming. The sound vibrating in my ear, and I was getting closer. Until I founder… or so I thought. When arrived, I realized that that it wasn't Zelda, it was only a little girls being surrounded by wild Wolves. She was sitting by the tree, crying and hugging her knees to her chest. The pack was slowly walking up close to her. I couldn't just leave her while being attacked by these dangerous creatures. I had to do something, so I jumped in and covered for her. The Wolves stopped and looked at me, giving me a glare. I glared back fiercely at them, until they left, leaving me with the girl. I turned to her and saw that she was still scared. I wanted to transform into myself, but that would even scare her more. I sighed and walked up to her quietly. She kept back up to the tree and began whimpering. Then she closed her eyes and begged.

"No, please don't me… all I want is to go home. I'm lost… and I need help to get back… please." She cried. Why would I hurt a girl like her? Oh yeah, I'm a Wolf, and she thinks I'm gonna hurt her. But I'm not. I started to nuzzle her with my head, just so she can get my attention. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I was beginning to see a smile form on her face. "Your… not gonna hurt me…?" She said sweetly though with fear in her. I shook my head and sat down to face her. When a smile came on my face, she started smiling back at me, and then she laughed playfully. The girl seemed to be alright. "Phew, thank goodness. But… I'm lost. I can't find my way back home. Can you help me?" She sad kindly. But what about Zelda? I'm supposed to be looking for her, not helping the girl looking for her way home. But… if I find her way home, she may know where Zelda is. I got up and let her climb on my back. God I wish I could transform right now but I don't wanna scare her. She hung her teddy bear in front of my face, so I could sense the smell of where it came from. Once I looked for it, I spot the direction, and head out to take the little girl back home.

_Hang on Zelda. I'll be on my way soon…_

**FREEZE RIGHT THERE! Alright that's enough for now, but I have more ideas coming your way soon. See ya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: I found you

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY! School's been tough in the past 3 weeks and I forgot about this story. There was so much work and running around I had to do. But finally, I got to finish this chapter for you guys so… enjoy**

Link, who was still in his Wolf form, ran as fast as he could to get the little girl home. He had to make sure that no harm could get in their way, and nothing would come to take the little girl from him. Then she gasped and pointed at something.

"There… my home!" She cried. Wolf Link slowed down and lied down to help her board off his back. She couldn't be more happier now that she was finally home, safe and sound. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She hugged of joy and kissed him on his furry cheek. Link's face burned at the moment, but then he heard a screeching noise coming to his right pointy ear as it twitched.

_Zelda! _He thought. He looked at the girl and then gently licked her face, which made her giggle. He ran back into the woods as the little girl watched ran off in a flash. "Woah…" He knew this was the voice, _her _voice, and he was going to find her, no matter what.

_I'm coming Zelda… hang in there…_

-.-

Zelda fell on the floor, with more bruises on her arms and legs. She looked up and saw the door right in front her. She slowly lifted herself up and tried to reach the knob to twist it, but the pain kept growing more and made her wince and fall back down. Dark Link chuckled evilly and grabbed her by her waist and gently picked her up. He put her back on the bed and watched her cry in pain.

"Awwww, is the little Princess crying?" He mocked her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried with an anger tone.

"Why am I doing this? It's because I want to, that's why!" He snapped at her. Zelda had nothing else to say, but just let tears of pain run over her. All she wanted was this to end, and Link to save her, but he knew it wouldn't happen and never will be. "Be happy, my princess. Soon, you'll realize you'll be glad that you changed your mind."

"I will never be happy… not while I'm here."

"Well, you never were happy back in Smashville… and you never were happy when Link kept ignoring you for god knows how long…" Dark was right. Zelda never was happy during her relationship with him, and she felt that she should have attention.

"Your right… I never was happy, I could never be happy here, Dark!" She snapped back. Dark Link smirked and then chuckled at her evilly. All he could was laugh and walk out the room door, thinking how foolish she was, and when he slammed the door shut, Zelda started to burst in tears.

"I just wanna go home. I miss Smashville… my friends… and I mostly miss Link. I just wish I could see him one more time." She said with a soft faint. Then she something out the window, and it looked kind of familiar. She slowly lifted up her head and then used her hands to lift up half of her body to get a better look. She saw a Wolf running up to the hide out and she squinted her eyes to see it's forehead, and that's when she noticed _the_ symbol mark, and she knew that symbol from anywhere. She gasped quietly and widens her eyes of joy.

_Link… he came for me._

She got up and headed straight for the window to get better closer look. She smiled and couldn't be any more happier, but all of that faded away when a hand gripped her arm harshly and another covering her mouth, causing her to muffle and panic in fear.

"He's here, I sense him. And he close. But he's not gonna be close to you once I'm through with him…" Dark Link said coldly, gripping tightly on Zelda's arm as she struggled to break free, but the pain kept growing when tears were swelling up her eyes.

-.-

Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until he spotted a place. It looked cold and scary, but he knew that Zelda was in there… _somewhere_. He narrowed his eyes and charged after the door and broke inside. He slowly walked in and looked around, seeing that the place was dark and cold, and rather quiet. _Too _quiet, that is. But that didn't stop him from finding Zelda, for he had to keep going and search high and low for her. Then all of a sudden, he heard a "THUMP" coming from up the ceiling, and he knew someone had to be up there. He ran up the stairs and check the rooms he found, but no one was there, until there was one door he hasn't checked, and it had to be this one, it just had to be. He walked up to it slowly opened the door, making sure there was no one around. He looked in the room and saw nothing but furniture and a single window that was open and curtains flowing through the breeze. Link transformed himself back and sighed, and was ready to give up. He thought Zelda might be in the room, but it was just his imagination again, or was it? He heard someone muffling behind and chains rattling, and someone was trying to call out his name. When he turned around…

"Zelda!?" He gasped saw that she was tied up in chains and her mouth covered in duct type. She was muffling his name and it sounded like she was trying to warn him but he didn't understand. That's when he felt a sharp pain go through his stomach and fell hard on the ground. As Zelda screamed and muffled loudly, tears began to run down her face again.

**And once again I am so so sorry that this came in late, I've got two more chappies left in this story. And once again guys, thanks for the ideas, so R&R real soon ;)**


	14. Coming Back Dead Or Alive

**Only one chappie left and this story is over! **_*record scratches*_** Okay, that just made me feel bad…**

Dark Link came from behind and walked in front of Link, who was on the ground holding his stomach as blood was pouring out. Zelda, who was tied up, cried and muffled out his name when she saw his misery and was blaming this on herself.

"Well, well, well Zelda, look what you've created… first you betray and leave Link, then you become one with the darkness, and now this. And so, you sit here to watch him die as I stand here above taking all the glory." He said with a smirk. Link turned himself over as he groaned, and looked up at Zelda, whose was running tears and turning red.

"Z-zelda, don't listen to him…" He groaned to her.

"Why listen to him when he doesn't want you anymore? He didn't listen to nor paid attention to you, and now he crawls back to you to bring you back in his arms again? What kind of man does that to a woman?" He walked over to her and gently held her face, making her look up at Link.

"Mmm-mmm…" She muffled, trying to jerk his grip on her face.

"Look at him; he's a _weak _Link, a nobody to you. Do you want someone like him… to love you?" He said to her, with a smirk on his face. Zelda stopped struggling and hanged her head down, while tears fell from eyes. Link used up all of his strength to get up, and used the Master sword to keep him steady.

"You're wrong, Dark…" He whispered, harshly. "You don't know _anything_ about love! You don't even know what love is… but _I _do. No matter what happens, I'll always love Zelda. Even if she did the wrong things and chose the wrong people… I'll never stop loving her. Coming here and saving her was the power of love… and I had to because my heart was speaking to me, telling me that we still both need each other no matter what. And you torturing and abusing her is _not_ love at all!" As he finished his speech, Dark's fist made contact with Link's face and he fell on the hard floor with no strength left to use. As Zelda muffled in fear, she tried her best to crawl over to him and to be as close as she could. But still, Dark wouldn't allow it, and he grabbed the chains from behind and began pulling her back.

"Sorry princess, but this is the last time you'll ever see him." He cooed in an evil tone. Zelda couldn't just let Dark take her while Link was injured, so she tried forcing herself from being pulled. "Why… do you keep… fight with me, Zelda?" She tried to speak through the duct tape that covered her mouth, but all she heard was muffling that was being blocked in between her mouth. Dark scowled and ripped off the duct tape harshly from her mouth, and listen to what she had to say.

"I can't… I can't leave him! Not like this. He's in pain, and I need to heal him. Please… just… let me… heal him, Dark!" She cried, and all Dark did was giving her a stare while Link was lying on the floor, looking lifeless. Then a sigh came out his mouth and released the chains from her body, and walked over to Link. Dark dragged his body and placed him against the wall, tying the chains around him.

"In case if he has any dumb ideas of following us, do what you can and make it quick." He said rudely, walking pass her. Zelda crawled over to Link and shook his body to wake him up.

"Link…? Can you hear me?" She cried, getting a groan in response from Link.

"Zelda…" He mumbled.

"It's okay Link, I'm here… it's gonna be alright. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

"No… I can't… not without you. Please don't go, I don't wanna lose you. I came all this way… to save you… and bring you back home where you belong." He told her, and Zelda felt tears swelling from beneath her eyes. Link did care about and he always has, how could she be so selfish? She sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh Link,"

"Hey, what's keeping you? I don't have all day!" Dark yelled from the hall. Zelda had to think of something and fast, so she used up some of her strength left to give him a healing power to gain more energy to fight back.

"This healing power will boost up your strength, Link. But you really need to get out of her as soon as possible, or Dark will _kill_ you." She whispered.

"No Zelda, I'm not leaving you with him. In your eyes, I know you don't wanna be with him." Link whispered back harshly.

"I know, you're right. But how can I go back with you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. For now, just go with Dark."

"B-but Link I thought…"

"Trust me on this, Zelda."

"…Alright." Zelda got up slowly and walked down the hall and met up with Dark. "S-sorry if I took so long." She said hanging her head down. Dark harshly grabbed her arm and began walking out of his hideout, causing Zelda to wince in pain. She hoped Link knew what he was doing, so she had to do what she was told. Suddenly,

"DARK!" They both stopped and turned to see Link, standing at the doorway, seeing that he had enough strength. So much strength that the chain he had in his hand was _broken_ from his body. Zelda smiled in relief, but Dark wasn't pleased about it, so he wasn't going to give up the princess in return.

"I see that you freed yourself from the chains that I attached to you, Hero of Time. Well done." He said, creating a smirk on his face. "But that doesn't mean you're taking her away from me. She's mine now, and always will be." He told him in a seductive tone, pulling Zelda in a tight embrace which caused her to whine again.

"Then I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins gets to walk away with the princess."

"And whoever is defeated…?" Link couldn't come with any ideas but one, because it was the only way to win Zelda back. So he took a deep breath and sighed,

"Will have his life taken away after the battle…" Zelda gasped and untangled the embrace form Dark. She ran to Link and started pleading to him to call off the bet.

"Don't do it Link! T-think about what you're doing…" She cried.

"I have, and this is only way to win you back."

"Link…" Zelda felt tears pouring out from her eyes. "I don't want you to do this. Please don't…"

"Zelda trust me, alright?" He asked as he lifted her chin to make contact with her blue teary eyes, and all she could do was let tears run down her face and stepped aside for him. Link's face met Dark's, and their contact was rather serious.

"So, are we just gonna stand here or what? I wouldn't mind killing your ass…" Dark broke the silence, unleashing his sword and positioning his fighting grounds.

"Like _hell_ you will!" Link talked back, and made the first charge. Dark did the same, running into Link as they both screamed during their charge. Finally, their swords clashed together, hearing the sounds of metal hitting one another as sparks jumped off from the middle of their swords. Zelda watched from a distance, seeing the two face each other off to see who gets to take her for himself while the other pays the price. The last part made Zelda worry even more, and she didn't want that to happen.

_No, I can't. I can't let this happen. I've got to do something, and fast! _She thought. While thinking of way to stop this madness, Dark was taunting Link about how he didn't deserve to be with Zelda. This possibly made him even angrier.

"Face it Link. The Zelda you once loved is gone forever. She's with me now." He told him, as he kept blocking the hits from Link.

"No… you're _wrong_! Zelda would never love you! No person would want to be with you because of how you treat them!" Link talked back. And as he lost concentration of fighting back, Dark took him down with a swing of his sword right to his face. Link was just about to get up but then was force down harshly by Dark's boot.

"Oh Link, always trying to prove me wrong." He chuckled and bent his body to get closer to Link's features. "No matter what you say or do, Zelda won't come to you. She's happy right where she is… with _me_." Dark raised his sword up in the air ready to take away Link's life. But once he was bringing it down to Link's chest, he heard a loud cry from behind.

"NOOOOOO!" Zelda ran as fast as could stop Dark from killing Link, and she did. Until a sharp pain came on her back, which made her coughed up blood. Both of the counterparts gasped in fear, seeing that Zelda was now lifeless.

"Z-zelda…?" Link said, shaking her to awaken.

"Link… I… I love you…" She whispered to him, til she was out like a light bulb. Dark's eyes were widening, seeing the lifeless body of the princess on top of Link. He took a step back, dropping his sword to the ground while he watched Link sitting up straight holding Zelda closely to him.

"No…" He whispered. "it… it can't be." Then from out of nowhere, he felt something pierce right through his heart. Link pushed his sword deeper into his counterpart's chest, making Dark spill out blood from his mouth.

"You monster…!" Link called out. Dark did nothing but smile at him with blood all over his mouth.

"Yes Link, I am. I truly _am _monster." Dark said his last words as Link pulled his sword out and quickly slit his dark side's throat with one swing and he watched him fall to the ground becoming lifeless. Link sighed in relief, thinking to himself that it was finally over. Well, at least he thought it was. He walked over to the lifeless princess and picked her up bridle style, taking her back to Smash Mansion.

"Dead or alive, I'm still taking you back… no matter what." He said, holding Zelda close as he possibly could.

**Shoot me, please! I seriously want to apologize for making you all wait for a year for this chapter. Life has been difficult with me now but now I'm good. Oh, and I hope you all read my message about how my Microsoft wasn't working. It's working now so I'm finally writing the final chapter of this story, thank god. Anyways, I apologize on so many levels… forgive me… and I will see you all very soon. Until next time**

_KuroDarkness14~_


	15. Always Be With you

**Alright guys, this is it. The final chapter of My Worst Nightmare. Wow, I can't believe it's been two years since I wrote this story. This should've ended last year, or the end of last year. But anways, here it is guys. Enjoy**

Link took the portal back to Smashville, safe and sound. But he needed help on reviving Zelda, because he knew she was alive… he just knows it. He walked the rest of the way back to the Smash Mansion, where he called out to everyone that he brought Zelda back home. The smashers were relieved to hear him say that, and that they were also worried how badly Zelda was injured. Link carried her all the way to the infirmary where Dr. Mario did the best he could to revive Zelda. After few hours in waiting room, sitting with his friends who comfort him for hours, Link sprung up from his feet as Dr. Mario came out of the infirmary and walked up to him. _Please say she's alive, Doc…_ Link thought as the sentence kept running over through his mind. And Finally, Dr. Mario spoke.

"Well, there's a few bruises on her body… she may not walk for awhile… but what's mostly important is that she's alive." Link sighed in relief, thanking the goddess that Zelda was going to live.

"Please, may I see her? Alone, that is?" He asked.

"I don't see why but yes, you may." Dr. Mario answered, escorting him into the infirmary where he saw the princess lying in bed, resting. "Thanks for bringing her back, Link." He said, patting him on the back and leaving the room. Link looked down at her, and watched her rest peacefully til he quietly called her name.

"Zelda?" He then saw her eyelashes flutter slowly until they lidded up halfway. She saw bright lights and then blue eyes facing her.

"L-link…" Was all she could say when she woke up. Link smiled and gently hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Zelda… I'm sorry that this all happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"No Link, I'm the one who's sorry. I was the one who hurt you. This was all my entire fault." She cried. Tears were beginning to swell up in her eyes again. "I never wanted this to happen this way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was out in the forest one night… telling myself how boring my life was becoming. I said some of the things I've should've said when Dark came out molested me. That's why I lied about the black eye I had… so I wouldn't get hurt. But looks what's happened to me Link… I'm broken. I'm nothing anymore. I'm… I'm-" Was all Zelda had to say before getting a sweet kiss from Link.

"Zelda, even though you lied to me, betrayed me, and left me after our little fight… I still love you. If I didn't love you, then you wouldn't be here with me right now." Link told her softly. "But all that matters is that you're back home… safe here with me. And right now, I wanna forget about what has happen between us in the past and start a new life with the baby."

"Link…"

"I don't care that I'm not the father of this child, I will raise it with you."

"Link I…"

"I'll treat him or her with great care and will protect him or her from harm."

"Link I'm _not_ pregnant!" Zelda yelled out to him. "Not anymore."

"What? But how? I mean…"

"Dark put a spell on me… which caused me to have a miscarriage." Tears began to swell up once again. "I'm sorry Link, but I'm not going to have the baby." Link was speechless, and all he could do was hold her in her arms as she cried.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay, I'm here." He shushed her. "It'll be alright soon." Zelda held onto Link, not wanting to let go. _Ever._

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed by, and Zelda was finally released from the infirmary. But since she still couldn't walk, she had to use a wheelchair for a while until she was ready to walk again. Link stayed by her side 247, making her safe and sound. She would ask Link to take her outside to the courtyard for a stroll, so they could have time with each other by talking, laughing, and being together.

"Link?" Zelda asked him.

"Yes Zelda?"

"When I'm ready to walk again… will you be ready to start a family with me?"

"Zelda, of course I would. More than anything. I would do whatever it takes to help you raise a family." He answered, as he kept his word for her.

"Oh Link, I really don't what to say. Thank you… for being by my side."

"I'll always be by your side, Zelda." He told her, and giving her the most passionate kiss. "Forever." And with that said, Link did stay by her side. Forever til the end.

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie… but this ending sucked! Well, I don't know about you guys but it sucked balls to me! But thank god it's finally over! I am so so very sorry for the long delays on this story, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Even if there were so many grammar mistakes, misspells, typos, paragraph errors, I truly hoped you liked this story. But now it has officially ended so thank you for all of your support guys. Laterz!**

_KuroDarkness14~_


End file.
